


Confessions

by Louiwlliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Zayn, Diary/Journal, Homophobia, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Psychologists, Rape, Suicide, Why Did I Write This?, Zayn-centric, sorry zayn - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiwlliam/pseuds/Louiwlliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques fois, Zayn écrit dans son journal intime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

27 janvier

Salut toi.

C'est la première fois que je tiens un journal intime donc je sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer. On doit se présenter et tout le tralala non ? Alors je m'appelle Zayn et j'ai dix-huit ans, je suis pakistanais musulman (enfin surtout mes parents, moi je m'en fou un peu) et je suis en terminale. Je ressemble à rien. Non c'est pas vrai, je suis métisse, les yeux marrons et les cheveux noirs. Oui je sais ce que tu te dis, je suis un mec dur, sportif avec toutes les filles à mes pieds comme la plupart des mecs du lycée et bien figures-toi que c'est pas du tout ça, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Je n'aime pas la foule, le bruit, les gens, etc. Je ne suis pas bavard et je suis timide. Je n'ai même pas beaucoup d'amis à cause de ça, à vrai dire je n'en ai que deux : Harry et Niall. J'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami, Harry, au collège, en première année. Ce gars est vraiment, mais alors vraiment, extraverti. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être ami avec tout le monde, ou pour même être en couple. Cette personne, si je me souviens bien car je ne l'ai vu que très rarement vu qu'elle (je dis "elle" vu que je parle d'une personne) a vingt-et-un ans, s'appelle Louis. Ouais Harry est gay mais ça ne me dérange pas. De un parce que je ne suis pas son type de garçons, de deux parce que je suis au courant depuis le début parce que ça va faire à peu près quatre ans que Louis et Harry sortent ensemble et avant il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il le trouvait magnifique et qu'il l'aimait. A cette époque (j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon père parler) on avait onze ans et lui il en avait quatorze ans.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. Enfin bref ce n'est pas grave. Je vais bientôt partir en cours, mon bus va pas tarder.

A bientôt !

 

28 février

Yo !

Non c'est nul. Je refais.

Coucou.

Hier je t'ai pas tout dis. Ça va faire maintenant sept mois que je vois une psy. J'ose pas trop te dire pourquoi, pas maintenant en tout cas. Laisse moi du temps.

Aujourd'hui Harry n'était pas là, il était malade (à mon avis il a seulement baisé toute la nuit et il a mal au cul vu qu'il dormait avec Louis hier), et Niall avait une sortie avec le cours d'histoire. Je suis resté toute la journée tout seul mais ce n'est pas très grave. Je ne veux pas être "ami" avec tous ces imbéciles, ça va aller. Je préfère largement être seul qu'avec ces gens immatures qui ne comprennent pas le sens des mots "intelligence" et "sérieux". Et puis si c'est pour finir dans la drogue je veux pas non plus. Je fume déjà et ça suffit amplement.

Enfin bref je raconte ma vie et on s'en fou.

Tchous !

 

5 mars 

Oui je sais je t'ai pas parlé depuis un moment mais j'avais autre chose à faire, je devais préparer le bac blanc (oui il est super en retard mais va te plaindre à mon lycée c'est pas ma faute). J'ai parlé de toi à ma psy. Te moques pas s'il te plaît..

 

***

 

_\- Alors Zayn, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?_

_\- Bien._

_\- Qu'avez-vous fait ces derniers jours ?_

_\- J'ai commencé un journal._

_\- Comme je vous l'avez conseillé ? C'est très bien._

_\- Ouais mais je trouve ça con._

_\- Pourquoi ça ?_

_\- Bah c'est les petites filles de six ans qui en tiennent un._

_\- Donc pour vous les jeunes adolescents ne doivent pas en tenir un ? Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu cliché ? Ça permet de raconter les choses qui nous tiennent à cœur ou qu'on a envie de dire mais personne n'est là pour écouter._

 

_Un blanc froid s'installa dans la pièce du bureau de la psychologue de Zayn. Elle lui demanda par la suite si il lui avait donné un nom mais ce n'était pas le cas et il ne comptait pas le lui en donner. Après tout ce n'était qu'un journal comme les autres et il n'allait pas pouvoir l'aider, comme la psy. Toutes ces aides ne servaient strictement à rien. Ça ne l'aidait pas. Ce rappeler à chaque fois le pourquoi du comment il en avait besoin, ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ce qu'il subissait intérieurement depuis. Son mal-être était bien trop grand pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir. Il le savait, il en était parfaitement conscient. Ça ne l'effrayait plus. La femme continuait de lui poser des questions toutes aussi énervantes les unes que les autres à l'adolescent assit en face d'elle._

 

_\- Que lui racontez-vous ?_

_\- Pour le moment pas grand chose._

_\- C'est à dire ?_

_\- Bah je lui parle de moi en général._

_\- Et votre problème ?_

_\- Non, pas encore._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Arrêtez avec vos "pourquoi" ça me donne encore moins envie de vous répondre._

_\- Toutes mes excuses._

_\- Je suis pas près._

_\- De le lui dire ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Il ne vous fera rien. Il ne vous jugera pas, vous pouvez tout lui dire._

_\- Même Harry n'est pas au courant. La jeune femme se tue. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait dire de façon à ne pas brusquer le garçon._

_\- Que vous être homosexuel ou que.._

_\- Les deux. coupa Zayn_

_\- C'est votre meilleur ami._

_\- Oui je sais mais je vais pas arriver vers lui en disant "Hey salut ! Devines quoi ? Le meilleur ami de ton copain m'a violé il y a huit mois. Et toi ça va ?"_

 

_La séance dû se finir sur ses paroles. Zayn partit en courant chez lui, comme d'habitude._

 

***

 

Donc voilà. J'ai été violé. Je me souviens de tout. Je le sens encore sur moi, en moi. Je sens ses mains parcourir mon torse, mon ventre, mes cuisses, mon dos tout le temps. J'ai l'impression qu'il est là, toujours avec moi, qu'il me suit. Je fais tous les soirs des cauchemars, je pleure tous les jours. Je n'ai rien dis à personne, sauf ma psy mais ça c'est normal, elle est payée pour ça. Et toi maintenant. C'était l'année dernière à une fête chez Harry. Il avait tellement insisté pour que je vienne que j'ai craqué et je suis venu. Je n'aurais jamais dû, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Donc je fume pour oublier le temps d'une cigarette. Je sais que c'est pas ça qui me fera aller mieux mais c'est un petit échappatoire. Je me suis par contre jamais auto-mutilé. L'idée de me faire encore plus mal m'horrifie. Mais pour le suicide.. Ça j'y pense chaque seconde sans arriver à m'arrêter.

 

***

 

_\- Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui Zayn ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas._

_\- Que ressentez-vous alors ?_

_\- Rien, j'attends._

_\- Quoi donc ?_

_\- Quelque chose, une sensation. Je me sens vide. Comme si je n'étais qu'un fantôme avec un cœur qui bat._

_\- Qu'avez.._

_\- Aujourd'hui je me suis assis au milieu de la route, attendant qu'une voiture m'écrase. Elle n'est jamais arrivée. coupa Zayn_

_\- Combien de fois dans la journée vous pensez au suicide ?_

_\- Une seule fois, j'y pense sans arrêt._

 

_Elle se tue directement. Jamais il avait été aussi direct et franc. Il pensait tous les jours à se tuer. Alors il allait aussi mal que ça ? A vrai dire ça se comprenait. Il voulait simplement faire plaisir à son ami en se rendant à sa fête et résultat, en guise de récompense, il se fait violer vulgairement tel un animal prêt à l'abattoir. Il avait de quoi être plus qu'en dépression._

 

_\- Je vois. Il va falloir que l'on prenne plus de rendez-vous._

_\- Je n'ai plus envie de vois voir._

_\- Pourquoi donc ?_

_\- Je veux plus être aider. De toute façon ça ne sert à rien, le mal est fait et personne ne peut revenir en arrière._

_\- Encore un rendez-vous demain et on verra définitivement._

_\- D'accord Alors à demain._

_\- A demain Zayn._

 

***

 

Demain je vais la voir pour - j'espère – la dernière fois. Je suis près à vivre avec cette affreuse sensation en moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est comme ça. On ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Dommage. Vraiment. Mais bon, c'est la vie, ma vie.

 

7 mars 

Demain c'est samedi, enfin. Je n'en peux plus de cette semaine. Ce soir je vois ma psy. On a beaucoup parlé avec les garçons aujourd'hui, en fait on parlait de sexe, ou presque.

 

***

 

_\- Mon style de mec ? demanda Harry, les châtain un peu musclé et aux yeux bleus, drôle, gentil, adorable avec un beau sourire. fini Harry_

_\- Ouais en gros Louis quoi. en détermina Niall_

_\- Exactement ! Et vous c'est quoi votre style de meuf ?_

_\- Les blondes aux yeux verts. J'aime beaucoup qu'elles soit plus petites que moi, qu'elles soit drôles, timides et jalouses. Ça les rend irrésistibles ! Oh et un peu folle aussi. dit Niall_

_\- Au moins t'es clair ! Et toi Zaza ?_

_\- M'appelles pas comme ça._

_\- Pardon, et toi Zayn ?_

_\- Je.. J'en ai pas._

_\- Tu sais pas ?_

_\- Non, je n'ai pas de style de filles. Je préfère les garçons. Répond Zayn en tournant la tête à l'opposé de ces amis._

_\- Oh. D'accord. Et donc ?_

_\- Les calmes, tendres, doux, pas surexcités, posés, musclés, les yeux marron, les cheveux marron assez court. Et qu'ils soit bien membrés aussi. conclu Zayn en souriant_

_\- Wouah.. Tu veux le prince charmant en fait._

_\- Ta gueule Horan._

_\- Mon cousin il est comme ça. Tu sais Liam, tu l'as vu à la fête ! affirma Harry_

_\- Je.. Je sais._

 

***

 

J'aime pas beaucoup, même pas du tout, parler de Liam. Je le déteste pour ce qu'il m'a fait mais le pire c'est que je l'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de son regard, de son odeur, de ses lèvres, de ses paroles, de son corps, de lui. Il a été très attentionné envers moi lors de la fête chez Harry quand je me faisais chier. Et il embrasse bien. Je ne sais pas si il est conscient de ce qu'il m'a fait subir vu qu'il était bourré mais moi oui, et très bien. Il faut que je le vois.. Vous pensez que c'est pas bien mais en fait ça va me permettre à avancer, a ne pas rester dans le passer comme je le fais en ce moment, depuis cette nuit là. On appel ça être en dépression mais je n'y crois pas. Je ne me dis pas dépressif, ce mot me fait peur. C'est bête vu que le suicide, qui est normalement pire, ne me fait pas cet effet mais l'inverse. Enfin bref ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais quand j'écris je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, ce qui est une bonne chose entre autre. Je dois te laisser, je vais voir ma psy.

A ce soir si mes parents ne me font pas trop chier.

Je t'apprécie.

 

8 mars 

Finalement je n'ai pas pu te parler hier soir. Et aussi je t'écris sur un nouveau cahier. Je t'explique. Quand je suis rentré, sachant déjà que c'est difficile d'avoir un enfant qui va chez le psychologue et que toute la famille pense qu'il est fou et perd la tête, ma petite sœur est tombée je-ne-sais-comment sur toi. J'avais dessiné sur une page. J'adore dessiner et ça me permet de ressortir mes émotions, soit m'exprimer. Sur le premier dessin on pouvait parfaitement voir deux hommes, nu, l'un faisant une fellation à l'autre. Oui je sais c'est dégueulasse mais rien à foutre ! C'est ma sexualité et j'aime bien ! Juste à côté, un peu plus petit dessin de Harry et Louis qui s'embrassent. Je les avais dessiné la semaine dernière quand je suis allé chez Harry pour une soirée entre mec, avec Niall bien sûr. Liam n'était pas là. Et puis le plus gros. Il me représente avec Liam. Je l'aime beaucoup ce dessin. Normal. Liam est sur moi, il me pénètre. Il a la tête logé dans mon cou tandis que moi, mes jambes sont relevées sur ses hanches, mes ongles griffant son dos et la tête ne arrière. Ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça malheureusement. Enfin bref, ma sœur les a vu et les a montré aux parents. Ils ne savaient pas que je j'étais gay et pourquoi j'allais voir un psy. Il pensait que j'avais juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un de neutre. Ma mère pleurait beaucoup mais mon père était très en colère.

 

***

 

_\- Zayn qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! demanda furieux son père_

_\- Euh.._

_\- C'est qui eux ?_

_\- Harry et Louis._

_\- Harry est une tapette ?!_

_\- Oui papa, même si on dit gay._

_\- Et ça c'est quoi ? Son père désignait le dernier dessin de la page._

_\- C'est.. Liam et.._

_\- Et toi Zayn !_

_\- ..._

_\- Zayn c'est bien toi n'est-ce pas ?!_

_\- Oui.. Oui c'est moi en dessous.._

_\- Me dis pas que tu es pédé ?_

_\- Si.. Si papa je suis gay._

_\- Monte dans ta chambre, tu devrais avoir honte de toi._

_\- Je sais papa._

 

***

 

Dans ma religion on n'a pas de droit d'être homosexuel, c'est un crime. C'est horrible. Depuis hier soir je suis dans ma chambre et je n'en suis toujours pas sortis. Ma mère vient dans ma chambre pour m'apporter à manger, et c'est tout. Rien d'autre. Je parle par texto avec Harry et Niall et c'est tout. D'ailleurs il veulent que je vienne les voir mais je ne peux évidemment pas et mon père accuse Harry de mon orientation sexuelle. Il m'a même interdit de lui parler mais il ne se rend pas compte à quel point il m'est important et qu'il n'y ai pour rien. A part ça il faut vraiment que je parler à Liam. J'ai peur mais bon, obligé.

 

13 mars

Je suis allé le voir. C'était une mauvaise idée. La pire que je n'ai jamais eu.

 

***

 

_\- Salut !_

_\- Salut._

_\- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?_

_\- Pour reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois._

 

_Liam eu un mouvement de recule. C'était il y a tellement longtemps._

 

_\- Et ?_

_\- Tu m'as violé Liam. chuchota Zayn_

_\- C'est faux._

_\- Forcer quelqu'un à coucher j'appelle ça du viol._

_\- Je t'ai pas forcé !_

_\- Calme toi._

_\- C'est toi qui m'a fais une pipe._

_\- Mais je voulais pas aller plus loin._

_\- C'était ta première fois._

_\- Oui._

_\- Mais pas ta première pipe._

_\- Effectivement._

_\- Alors toi tu suces mais tu baises pas._

_\- Non, je suis pas près._

_\- Maintenant tu l'es._

_\- Mais tu avais pas à me forcer !_

_\- Écoute j'étais complètement défoncé. Tout ce que je me souviens c'est t'entendre gémir._

_\- De douleur oui, tu me faisais mal et tu étais violent. Tu ne m'avais même pas préparé._

_\- Mais je t'ai pas violé._

_\- J'étais pas consentant._

_\- Tu me saouls._

_\- Et bah dégage._

_\- Ah part ça tu étais un super coup, bien serré et tout._

_\- Je t'ai dis dégages !_

 

_Zayn s'adossa contre un mur et souffla fort. Le châtain se positionna devant lui et lui attrapa le col._

 

_\- Tu me parles autrement petit merdeux._

_\- Sinon quoi ?!_

 

_Liam le retourna, baissa leurs pantalons et boxers, et colla son entrejambe contre les fesses de Zayn._

 

_\- Sinon je te viole pour de vrai._

 

_Zayn tremblait. Il avait réellement peur, plus que jamais. Il lui dit de partir une dernière fois, les larmes aux yeux puis.. Liam recommença._

 

***

 

J'en ai marre. Marre. Marre. Marre. MARRE. MARRE. MARRE. MARRE. MARRE DE TOUT ! MARRE DE MA VIE ! MARRE DE MOI ! MARRE PUTAIN ! POURQUOI PERSONNE NE VOIT LA DOULEUR DANS MES YEUX, LE SOURIRE QUE JE N'AFFICHE JAMAIS !

 

7 avril 

Salut.

Je m'appelle Waliyha et j'ai 15 ans, mais ça ce n'est pas important.

Je suis la petite sœur de Zayn.

Je t'ai lu ne m'en veux pas mais c'est Zayn qui m'en a autorisé.

Il est partit. Pour toujours. Il a sauté du toit du lycée entre son heure de maths et anglais.

Il me manque tu sais. Énormément.

Tu prendras bien soins de lui hein ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste là où il est maintenant.

Dis lui que Liam va être jugé demain, il va peut-être aller en prison.

Harry pleure beaucoup, Niall aussi. Il était un peu le protégé de Zayn tu vois ?

Harry n'est pas retourné en cours pendant un petit moment, quatre jours pour être exact. J'espère que Louis et sa famille se sont bien occupés de lui.

Papa s'en veut beaucoup et Maman aussi. Mais moi encore plus. Je savais qu'il était gay mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai montré ses dessins. Sûrement pour leur montrer son talent et leur prouver qu'il pouvait en faire son métier mais je n'ai pas pris conscience que c'était des dessins homosexuels.

Je suis nulle comme petite sœur.

Dis lui que je l'aime de tout mon petit cœur brisé.

Niall m'a aussi dit de te dire pour que tu lui dise (ça va tu suis toujours ?) qu'il l'aime fort !

Zayn, je t'aime grand frère.

Je suis désolée car tout est de ma faute.

Adieu.


End file.
